Sasuke's troubles
by GreenSkittlesForGaara
Summary: When Sasuke comes back, is the welcoming comittee very welcoming? sasusaku, naruhina, kakaanko, sakukiba. LAST CHAPTER IS UP! Rated T for language
1. Meetings

**Author's note: I hope you like my new story! Please R&R! Flames and helpful criticism welcome!**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! Kishimoto-sama does. TREAT HER WITH RESPECT!!! IF YOU SAY YOU OWN IT AND YOU AREN'T KISHIMOTO-SAMA I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!!!!! Ahem... yeah...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

16 year old Naruto walked down the street humming a tune from an ad he saw on the TV. His head was facing the sky watching the clouds roll slowly by.

Not noticing where he was going, he bumped headlong into another person. "Whoa, sorry mate." He apologized, while trying to shake the stars out of his eyes.

"Watch it, dobe." The other person muttered darkly.

Naruto gasped at the familiarity of the voice and turned to look up at the person he had given up on ever bringing back. Instead of his usual clothes, he was wearing a dark robe with a hood that had fallen down when they crashed.

He grinned stupidly and jumped to his feet. "Good to see you again, Sasuke-teme. What are you doing here? Are you back for good? Who brought you back? Have you seen Sakura-chan yet?" Naruto bombarded him with questions.

"No, I'm here to kill the evil giant purple muffins. Of course I'm back for good. Kakashi-sensei brought me back after helping me kill Itachi, and no, I haven't seen Sakura." He answered.

"... OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SASUKE-TEME?! YOU ANSWERED ALL MY QUESTIONS AND YOU SPOKE IN FULL SENTENCES! AHHHH! IT'S AN APOCOLYPTO THINGY!" Screamed Naruto, running around in circles.

Sasuke groaned and grabbed Naruto's collar. "Shut up dobe. You're attracting too much attention. By the way, it's apocalypse, not apocolypto thingy" He muttered. Naruto looked up to see nearly everyone staring at them. He sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Suddenly remembering who was holding him off the ground, he swung around and decked him. Sasuke sat up and rubbed the side of his face, giving Naruto a death glare. "What the hell was that for?!" He yelled.

"That was for leaving me and Sakura-chan!" He yelled back. After a little glaring competition, he grinned and held his hand out to Sasuke.

Sasuke spit some blood out on the ground, wiped his mouth and slapped Naruto's hand away, before standing up by himself. He pulled the hood back over his head, shoved his hands in his pockets, and walked off.

Naruto quickly caught up and grabbed his arm. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked. Sasuke gave him another glare and shook his hand off.

"It's not important." He grumbled. Naruto grabbed his arm again and dragged him in the direction of the hospital.

"Well, if it's not important, then you can come see Sakura-chan with me!" he yelled. Sasuke groaned, but let himself get dragged along.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura stamped her sign off sheet and headed for the exit to the hospital. She had worked for 20 hours straight and she was very tired.

Just as she reached for the door handle it exploded inward and hit her square in the forehead (it's not big anymore, it's normal sized). "Itai..." she mumbled, rubbing her head and sitting up. 

Looking up, she noticed the bright orange colour that is Naruto. She jumped up and bonked him on the head. "Naruto-kun! That really hurt! What do you want?!" she screamed.

He cowered behind Sasuke. "Don't kill me! Look what I brought!" he squeaked, pushing him forward, making his hood fall off again.

She showed no signs of happiness or even surprise when his face was revealed to her. In fact all she did was raise an eyebrow and look back to the blonde boy behind him.

"What so special about Sasuke? He's not that good."

_'What the heck?! Did Sakura just blow me off? She even left the -kun off my name! But she called the dobe Naruto-kun. Something is seriously messed up here!'_ he thought crazily, though he kept his usual stoic face on.

"Aren't you at least surprised to see him Sakura? I mean, he's been gone for 4 years now and you're not even gonna smile?" Naruto asked.

"Not really, no. Besides, I already knew he was here. Tsunade-shishou told me." She replied lazily.

"Why aren't you surprised? You're usually screaming out my name and throwing yourself at me.  
You're not even calling me Sasuke-kun anymore." he butted in, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Because, I'm not some stupid fangirl of yours anymore. Sorry Sasuke-kun, but you're just gonna have to find a new one." She spat sarcastically, before shouldering past them and walking down the road. "I'll see you later Naruto-kun!" she waved back.

Naruto shrugged and walked inside to talk to the secretary, Hinata.

Sasuke's eyes hardened and he rushed after the pink haired girl. He grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him.

"What the hell Sakura?! What was that all about?!" He yelled angrily.

She scowled and pulled her hand from his grasp forcefully. "I don't need to answer to you." She snarled.

Before she turned away he grabbed her wrist again, this time tighter, so tight it almost hurt. "What changed?" he asked her. He was determined to get answers.

She let out a sigh and glared at him. "You're annoying."

His eyes widened with surprise and let go of her hand. She snorted and whipped around and stalked off down the road.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
**  
Author's note: I have nothing against Sasuke-kun, It's just for this story. Everything will be better at the end.**

Well, what do you think? Please tell me!!!! makes puppy face with super googly eyes Pwetty pwease?

KIBA-KUN RULES!!! JOIN MY CLUB IF YOU LOVE HIM!!! WE HAVE JACKETS!!! 

**Just review and I'll get back to you!**

There is also gonna be a Gaara-kun, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, Kaka-kun, and Shika-kun club, so, tell me what you want!

Also, I am putting up a poll for pairings! Who do you want to get paired up? 

**So far I've got;**

Sasuke and Sakura- 0

Naruto and Hinata- 0

Hinata and Sasuke- 0

Naruto and Sakura- 0

Naruto and Sasuke- 0

Sakura and Kiba- 0

Kiba and Hinata- 0

Please poll, or if you've got any other ideas, or if you don't want pairings at all, just please do something! K? all good? Okay! Seeya later!

Yours sincerely,

GreenSkittlesForGaara  



	2. OMG WTF!

**Author's note: Well here's the next chapter and the results of the polls so far:**

**Sasuke and Sakura- 5**

Naruto and Hinata- 5

Hinata and Sasuke- 0

Naruto and Sakura- 0

Naruto and Sasuke- 0

Sakura and Kiba- 1

Kiba and Hinata- 1

**Thanks so much guys! You rock! But keep on polling! No pairings until the third chapter!**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_'Humph! The nerve of that girl! Treating me like I was someone unimportant! I'm important! Aren't I?' _he thought as he blew up another target with his fire jutsu.

Sasuke stood in the middle of a clearing breathing heavily with smoldering debris surrounding him. Trees, targets, stumps, the ground, everything was covered in black ash and silently smoked.

He had been in the clearing for hours venting his frustration, and it was already night time. He had already used all his kunai and shuriken, along with the majority of his chakra.

"You should turn in before you kill yourself." Muttered a familiar voice from behind him. He turned to see his old Sensei, still reading the perverted orange 'icha icha paradise' book.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone." Sasuke grumbled, looking away.

"Sure you're fine. That heavy breathing is nothing. Neither are the deep gashes in your arms. Come on. I'll walk you to your house."

Sasuke looked down at his body and noticed that it was indeed very battered. After a moment of silence, he grunted and walked up alongside Kakashi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"So, do you know what your punishment for leaving is yet?" Asked Kakashi, striking up conversation after 5 minutes of silence.

"Hn, not yet. I'll find out tomorrow." He grumbled, face glaring at the ground.

The silver haired man looked worriedly at his former pupil. "You know, you should lighten up. Come on, you finally accomplished your goal, and you killed Orochimaru too (yeah, I forgot to add that, but Oro is dead, thank god! Now, all we have to do is get rid of Michael Jackson…). Be happier."

"…Hn."

He let out a sigh and gave up trying to cheer up the angsty boy walking beside him. "Stupid damn emos…" he grumbled, accidentally saying his thoughts out loud.

"WHAT did you just call me?" growled Sasuke menacingly, turning to face his teacher. Kakashi sweatdropped and started waving his hands in front of his face.

"Oh, um, sorry Sasuke. I, uh, wasn't talking about you, it was um, Gaara! Yeah! He's a bit emo don't ya think?" He stuttered.

"WHAT? I'M NOT EMO! I'VE JUST HAD A BAD LIFE IS ALL!" screamed Gaara, appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh shit! Um, Sasuke, I gotta go! Jan e!" and with that he poofed away.

Gaara ran off like a sissy girl bawling his eyes out while screaming for Temari and someone called 'Mr. Fluffy' (1 guess who).

Sasuke stood there with a giant sweatdrop on the side of his head and his left eye twitching.

"Everyone's gone crazy." He muttered.

"Maybe it's just you! You could be in a coma and just having crazy dreams!" said a smart alec voice from above him.

He looked up and saw none other than, the Cheshire Cat (You know, the one from Alice in Wonderland)!

"… Wtf?"

"Yes, it's probably true! You're probably just crazy! Or high. Either way." It continued, swishing it's purple tail.

Suddenly happy music appeared in the background and four large bright coloured things fell from the sky onto Sasuke, crushing him.

He wheezed painfully as they moved around. They were HEAVY! After a while they got up and stood in a line.

One by one they jumped into the air and screamed their names out. "Twinkiewinkie!" said the purple one.

"Dippsy!" said the green one.

"Lala!" screamed the yellow one.

"Poe!" yelled the red one. Yes. It was the Tellitubbies.

Suddenly, a random voice from the heavens said, "Tellitubbies! Tellitubbies! Say hello!"

"Eh-Oh!" they all yelled.

"… Holy mother of god. I AM crazy!" Yelled Sasuke, running for his life.

They all chased after the poor boy for hours (for some weird reason they could keep up).

"_Sasuke…"_

He still ran screaming, ignoring the voice he could hear that sounded so familiar.

"_Sasuke… wake up…"_

The teleshits finally caught up with him and tied him to a tree. They glued his eyes open and duct-taped his mouth. Then, they sang songs and watched the tvs on their bellies.

"_Sasuke goddamn it! WAKE UP!" _

He felt sudden pain in the side of his head and the world around him disappeared.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Author's Note: Okay I know this chapter was extremely random but I was bored so I quickly wrote this crack-chap. Yea, so anyway, REVIEW AND/OR POLL! NOW!!!**


	3. Unrequited love

**Author's note: Alright third chappie is up! This is where the pairings begin! It's gonna be SasuSaku, slight NaruHina, slight SakuKiba and slight KakaAnko! Enjoys!**

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke sat up and rubbed the side of his head. A large bump appeared where he had been hit.

Looking around, he noticed that he was in a hospital ward and the number one hyperactive knuckle-head ninja sat beside him.

"Finally! You've been unconscious for a week now!" sighed Naruto from his bedside. "I was getting impatient!"

"What the…? Naruto? Why do you look so different?" asked Sasuke, looking at his old teammate with confusion.

Naruto was now a splitting image of the Yondaime (aside from the whisker marks). He had grown much taller and leaner, and was probably taller than Sasuke himself.

"Well, you haven't seen me for 3 years, the last time I tried to assassinate sound and bring you back." He replied calmly.

"What the-?" he trailed off. _'Holy shit! That whole thing with Sakura was just a coma induced dream! I wonder what she looks like…' _

Sakura took that moment to make an appearance. She walked through the door looking down at her clipboard, wearing a simple medic wrap dress. "Well, Naruto-kun, how is Sasuke-kun doing?" she asked lazily, checking off some notes.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Oh oka- huh?" Her head snapped up at the form of her childhood crush looking at her. Her face broke out in a smile. "Oh, you're awake Sasuke-kun. That's good."

"… What the hell? Am I getting Punk'd or something?" he asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"What? Why would you think that Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"For one, you're calling me Sasuke, not teme, and you're not bouncing off the walls. And Sakura, you haven't screamed out my name and rushed over to hug me yet."

"…" gaped Sakura.

"…" gaped Naruto.

They looked at each other. The looked back at him and said together, "Who are you and what did you do with Sasuke?" (though of course Sakura said Sasuke-kun)

"… wtf?"

"You're speaking in full sentences and you haven't said 'hn' yet." Explained Sakura.

"Meh. I feel a bit better now that that bastard Itachi is dead." He replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Now, what's with you two?"

"We grew up, that's all." Said Naruto. "I finally realized that Hinata-chan likes me and we're dating now, and Sakura-chan gave up on you. She's dating Kiba now."

Sakura looked away at this. Sasuke kept his emotionless demeanor, while inside he was beating Kiba to a bloody pulp.

"Hn." Was all he said.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A large group sat at Ichiraku's eating ramen. Hinata and Naruto were chatting away happily, same with Sakura and Kiba. Kiba had his hand on Sakura's upper thigh and she had her hand over his. Kakashi was talking with Anko, who happened to be his date (no perverted orange book in sight OMG!) and Sasuke sat silently eating.

He was placed between Naruto and Sakura, and could hear their, or should I say her, conversations perfectly.

"So Kiba-kun, how is Akamaru doing? I heard his 'lady friend' Tasha had a litter of puppies today." She said happily.

"Yeah! He was so happy! You should have heard him! He was running around the living room barking 'I'm a daddy! I'm a daddy!'" laughed Kiba.

"Yeah, that would have been cute to see. So, how many did she have?"

"Nine!"

"Aww! Can I see them tomorrow?"

"Sure! As long as we do something 'special' afterwards…" he whispered in her ear suggestively. She blushed madly turned away slightly.

No one else was paying attention, but Sasuke heard it loud and clear, and was growling at this moment.

"Um, Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?" She asked curiously.

He snapped out of his I-am-going-to-kill-you-now mode and looked over at Sakura. As soon as he did he regretted it. Deep captivating emerald eyes bore into his onyx ones. He gasped, remembering how beautiful they were, how they always could stop him in his tracks.

'_Sakura…'_

"Hn. I had something caught in my throat." He said lazily.

Her brow furrowed, before she muttered an "Okay…" and turned back to her boyfriend.

To say the least, Sasuke was jealous. VERY jealous.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

When everyone finished their dinners, they bid each other good night and walked off in their separate directions. Kakashi and Anko walked off together, same as Naruto and Hinata, while Sasuke, Kiba and Sakura were stuck together.

The young couple held each other's hand and Sasuke walked in emo mode, hands shoved in his pockets to refrain from punching Kiba's lights out.

After about 5 minutes, they reached Kiba's house. He kissed Sakura goodbye and walked off.

They continued on in silence. Sakura had a guilty expression on her face. After 10 minutes Sasuke finally got annoyed and asked her what was wrong.

"Oh, it's just I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, for dragging you down to dinner with everyone. It must have been awkward for you."

"Hn."

She bit her lip lightly and stopped walking. He turned towards her, concern showing in his eyes ever so slightly.

"Sakura?"

"I-I- oh Sasuke-kun!" she gasped despairingly, falling into his arms and squeezing him tightly.

He stood there rigid with surprise, before finally encircling her shaking form.

"I-I can't do it! I can't deny myself anymore! I still love you! I'm so sorry Kiba-kun!" she sobbed, burrowing her face in his chest. "I know you probably still think of me as annoying, but I can't help it!"

"Sakura, I-"

"I love you with all my heart, no matter how much I try to convince myself otherwise!"

"Sakura-"

"I only dated Kiba-kun because people were beginning t worry about me! He's a really good friend, but that's it. I just can't do it anymore. I-"

"Sakura! Stop!" he yelled, stopping her rant. She looked up at him, tears running down her face.

"It's okay. I understand. And, I love you too. I always have. I was trying to deny it myself." He explained, wiping away some of her tears.

"Sasuke-kun-"

His mouth caught hers, silencing her from any further comments. After a moment of shock, she closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

When they broke away, he leant down and whispered breathlessly in her ear, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

She smiled. "Well, you can't exactly go home can you? It would probably be boarded up now." She could feel his smirk.

"Guess you're right."

They stayed in the embrace, enjoying each others warmth on the chilly night, before she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the street.

Soon they reached a small house with a large flower garden. She opened the gate and they walked through to the door. She lifted a flower pot and grabbed the key underneath then unlocked the door.

After fumbling for the light switch, she turned to Sasuke. "So where do you want to sleep? You can have the couch or the spare guest-" she was silenced once again by Sasuke's lips. They were soft and full, and undeniable. What they wanted, they got.

"I want to sleep with you." They muttered, before kissing her again. And as I said, what they want, they get.

Sakura grabbed his waist and began pushing them both towards the stairs. After making their way up the stairs (more like making out not up), she reached out and grabbed the knob to the door Sasuke was leaning on.

They both fell inwards, crashing to the ground. Neither really cared. After five minutes of rolling around and feeling each others bodies, Sakura broke away and stood up. She ran over and jumped on the bed and sat seductively looking lustfully at the dark boy panting before her. He smirked evilly and jumped after her.

'_This will be fun…'_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Author's note: Well? What do you think? There will be more, but so far, how is it? I quite like this is chapter. But what about you? Review! Flames welcome!**

**Ja Ne!**

**GreenSkittlesForGaara**


	4. The end?

**Author's note: Okay, this chapter is a bit sadder for Kiba, but this will also be the last chapter, mainly coz I have a huge writer's block for this story. Sorry if this chapter's really crap coz of that.**

**If I get 30 reviews saying that people want an epilogue, then I might, emphasize on the MIGHT, write one. OKAY?!**

**Well, R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto-sama does.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura woke up from her happy slumber and felt the familiar morning urge of wanting a wake up shower. She wriggled, but found herself encapsulated in a pair of warm arms.

Confused, she looked up into the face of none other than Uchiha Sasuke. Suddenly remembering last nights, err, _shenanigans_, she blushed madly.

'_OMG! I- I- OMG! I REALLY DID THAT?!' She thought crazily._

'_**Yeah! You shouldda seen yourself! Pretty good if I do say**__**so myself! I guess having a dog boy for a boyfriend has turned us into a wild animal, I mean, he's gonna have those bruises for a while! Mwahahahahahahahaha!'**_

Sakura sweatdropped at her inner self's thoughts. Looking down, she noticed he was covered in little finger print bruises and hickeys went along his collarbone. Suddenly, she realized they were both naked. In the same bed. TOGETHER.

"Ah!" she screamed and pushed herself away from him, which in turn made her fall on her ass, barely concealed by the blanket.

This motion woke up the sleeping Uchiha. He sat up groggily and looked over at Sakura, who was rubbing her backside muttering curses under her breath.

"What are you doing Sakura?" he slurred, rubbing his eyes.

"I- uh insert sweatdrop fell out of bed, because I forgot you were here."

"… baka."

"Hey!"

Before she knew it, she was back in bed, lying next to him, his arm wrapped lazily around her waist.

"It's 6 in the morning. Go back to sleep." He mumbled, burying his head in her pink locks.

She smiled and realised how un-Sasuke like he was being. Killing his brother seemed to do him some good. Then, she remembered what he said about the time.

"WHAT?! SIX ALREADY?! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE HOSPITAL IN HALF AN HOUR! OH SHIT!" She jumped out of bed and ran to the shower.

Sasuke grumbled "annoying" into the pillow and listened to the shower squeak into life. Thinking of an idea, he smirked evilly and rose out of bed and snuck stealth-fully towards the shower.

Sakura sighed as the hot water rained on her skin. She closed her eyes and leant up into it. Suddenly she was pushed up against the tile backing of the shower.

"Sasuke-kun… what're you doooooooo…" she trailed off as he began sucking on the meeting of he neck and shoulder.

"I'm having some early morning fun." Said his muffled voice.

"But, I have to be at work…"

"Don't worry, you'll get there in time."

Feeling reassured at his words, she relaxed into his grip and felt the pleasures his mouth was making on her neck ripple through her body.

While still remaining contact between them, Sasuke reached sideways to grab the body soap and a loofa.

He lathered it up and began to rub it all over Sakura and Sakura to him. They kissed passionately while standing underneath the warm spray of the water, washing the suds off each others bodies.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Mm?"

"I love you."

"… Me too."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

True to his word, Sakura got to work on time. Just.

She clocked on and changed into her medical wrap, grabbed her clipboard and headed for her first client. An elderly lady who needed a normal checkup.

When nothing was wrong with her, she went to her second patient, a small boy with a broken arm.

He complained a bit about it, but nevertheless let her fix it. She gave him a lollypop and sent him on his way.

(Add some more patients and now it's home time)

She changed back into her normal clothes and waved goodbye to Hinata and Naruto (he was there talking to her).

Outside, as usual was Kiba, smiling at her kindly. She forced a smile out guiltily and walked up to him.

"Um, Kiba-kun? We, we need to talk." She said slowly.

His face turned suspicious, and he let her explain what happened between her and Sasuke (not EVERYTHING, but yea).

By the time she finished, he looked very forlorn, but he did accept it, knowing that her heart did not lie with him.

They agreed to be just friends (isn't Kiba such a good sport?), and he walked her home. On the way, he talked about how he had met a girl called Suke, and she was an Inuzuka also.

Sakura listened to him talking, but wasn't really listening. She knew that inside, his heart was being torn out, and the only thing he could do was talk. Even though she knew this, she still let him talk, as she thought it would help him.

When they reached her front gate, an awkward silence fell around them. They exchanged a quick hug and he left her, quickly.

She watched his receding back sadly. _'I'm so sorry Kiba-kun.'_ She thought.

Sighing, she walked up the path and opened the door, to darkness. As always. She slumped up to her room and fell onto the bed, with which the bed -the very LUMPY bed- groaned.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun? What are you still doing in my bed?" she asked incredulously.

"Mm… sleepy." He mumbled, pulling her down onto the bed. She giggled and snuggled in.

"You're so cute."

"Hn."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Okay, I know that's a crappy ending, but hey, this is a crappy story. Well, tell me wat you think, and I might do a review for yall. Mkay?**

**Sayonara minna**

**GreenSkittlesForGaara**


End file.
